


I Can't Think of A Title.doc

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, I really don't know what else to add here, Kankri slaps Cronus, M/M, They are in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I am terrible at titles. If one comes to me, I 'll change it to that.)<br/>Being a teenager stinks. Being a teenager with a crush stinks more. And, being a teenager with what you know is actually way more than a crush stinks even more than that. Especially when then person you look at that way is your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kankri and Cronus and Porrim and them are in 11th grade.  
> Karkat and Kanaya and Eridan and them are in 8th grade.

Being a teenager stinks. Being a teenager with a crush stinks more. And, being a teenager with what you know is actually way more than a crush stinks even more than that. Especially when then person you look at _that way_ is your best friend. I think that there were only two people that I knew felt this way. One was me. The other was my best friend’s younger brother, Karkat.

That boy sure did love his friend. Her name was Kanaya and they spent so much time together. I would always notice how he looked at her (Probably because that is how I looked at Kankri.) when I would be over there and she was there, too. But, I also saw how she looked at my brother, Eridan. I saw how it hurt him when, before Eri asked her out, the poor redhead confessed how he felt to her and she turned him down. He looked so pained; it was never something I wanted to have to go through. They were able to stay friends, though. I would never be able to do that with Kan, so, I never spoke about it.

Sure some people knew, like Meenah and Porrim. And I was sure it was bound to get out one day, but I was never going to tell him anything. I didn’t want to face rejection. I knew how it felt to not know whether or not your love was requited; I didn’t want to know what it was like to know for a fact it wasn’t. Of course, that all changed.

I couldn’t hold in how I felt any longer. It was tearing me up inside. I could hardly think of anything else but Kankri. I would imagine his white hair and smooth pale skin and red eyes that were so bright they almost looked like they were glowing sitting next to me while we had a picnic or cuddled up together or did other stuff. It didn’t help that every day after school I went over to his house for tutoring.

So as I sat there, I watched him (I also thought about how I could tell him how I felt). I wasn’t really paying attention to a single word he said. I just stared over his every feature. The freckles across the bridge of his nose, the way his hand moved so smoothly with the pencil over the paper as he scribbled down the instructions on how to solve a Trig problem which was way too basic for him. I also watched his lips while he talked. And, admittedly, I imagined what it would feel like if they were pressed against mine, as well as…other things, that I won’t go into right now (maybe later, though).

“Do you understand, Cronus?” I shook my head when my name snapped me out of my fantasies.

“Huh?” Kankri knew I wasn’t paying attention and he just rolled his eyes.

“You know that if you fail your Trigonometry final, you are going to fail the class and have to take 11th grade again as a result, right?”

“Yeah, Kan. I get it.” I said dismissively. “Hey. Can I tell you something?” I knew what I had to do because if I didn’t, I would be sort of trapped for ever. Not knowing. And while I think it would be absolutely terrible to know he didn’t feel the same, I think not know kill me.

“Anything. I am here to listen to whatever you need to tell me, say or talk about.” He was a good listener considering how much he talked.

“Well, uh…” I looked down at my hands which were folded together in my lap. _Come on you idiot, just say it. Don’t be such a wuss._

“Is something wrong, Cronus?” I didn’t look up. Kankri sounded kind of concerned.

“No…it’s just…” I couldn’t get the words out. A nervous knot formed in my thought and it didn’t let me say anything. It hardly let me breathe.

“What is bothering you? You can tell me anything. I _am_ your friend after all.” _That’s part of the problem_ I thought. I kept looking down and finally I looked up at him. I wished I could’ve seen my face then because I probably looked so weird. I was probably blushing and I never looked good blushing.

“Kan…I…” If I can’t say it, maybe I can act on it. I grabbed his shoulders, which was probably my first mistake (physical contact never made him comfortable), and pulled him close to me before kissing him hard on the lips. Probably a second later, I pulled away.

The look on Kankri’s face was hard to place. It was such a mixture of different emotions, I couldn’t place them all. He was blushing slightly, probably from embarrassment, and I definitely saw shock there. Surprised shock, but not appalled shock. The next thing I knew, the palm of his hand smacked my face.

I stood and he looked at his hand which was red now, then he hid his face. “You should go. _Now_.” He said quietly. I gathered my school stuff and ran out. And I mean I _ran_. Out of his room, down the stairs (which I slipped on near the bottom drawing the attention of Karkat and Kanaya who were playing some video game in the living room) and out the front door.

“What happened to him?” I heard Kanaya ask Karkat as I left.

“I don’t fucking know. I try not to pay attention to him.”


	2. Chapter 2

I have to admit, I was crying a little while I sat in my room. Not really because I was rejected like that (Though that was a little bit of the reason. Like 10% the reason.), but because it took pretty much all the confidence I had to even kind of slightly bring up something like the subject and then work my way around it and to no avail. Also that I probably wouldn’t be able to talk to him ever again. I pretty much screwed everything up four times over. Not only was I basically rejected, but, unlike Karkat, I single-handedly ruined the only good friendship I had.

“Cro.” There was a knock on my door, but I didn’t want anything to do with anyone, so I didn’t answer. I just wanted to be alone. “Cro, I came to check on you or somethin. You’ve been in your room for a while, I guess.” I stayed silent again basically telling Eridan to leave me the hell alone. “Fine then. Don’t answer. Less work for me. I didn’t wanna talk to you anyway.”

I wiped my eyes. I had stop crying and just layed on my bed in the dark of my room. The silence was not helping at all, so I pulled out my iPod and put it on shuffle. I shred an account with Eridan, so I had to fast forward through all his songs before I reached on I liked.

_Crazy_? No. _Somebody That I Used To Know_? No. _Like It Like That_? No. _Who Knew_? No. _Shake It Up_? No. _Payphone_? No. _What Makes You Beautiful_? Oh hell no. _Black Friday Rule_? Now there is a song that could cheer me up.

My dad got me into Irish Folk Rock because he liked it. He said I would like it because of “My Irish Roots”, but I just liked how it sounded. The combination of instruments, I guess. After actually listening to about three songs and skipping about three hundred, I figured I would be okay to leave my room, plus I was hungry.

“Hey.” I said to my brother when I walked into the living room. He was watching some Disney movie on the couch and didn’t reply. (It was one of the ones I didn’t find very interesting. It was supposed to be like the Princess and the Frog story, but opposite or something. I don’t know.) So, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. “I said ‘Hey’.”

“Get off me, you dick!” He yelled. And flailed around trying to pry me off.

“I’ll let go because I feel like being nice today.” I let go and laughed under my breath as I walked away.

“You’re an ass.” He said.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. What do you want for dinner?” I walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets searching for some kind of food that looked appetizing.

“I’ve already eaten, dipshit. It’s eight in the evening.”

“Really?” I looked out the window. It was getting dark outside. “Huh. I guess it is.” Then I went back to my search. Eventually, I settled on a pack of chocolate Pop-Tarts, and headed back to my room.

Before closing my door, I called to Eri “Make sure to go to sleep before midnight, you have Mid-Terms tomorrow.” I had to watch over him since our dad was overseas and our mom, well, I don’t like to talk about what happened to our mom.

“Fuck you.” I heard him call.

“Right back at you.” My phone went off just as my door shut.

“YO! YOU GOT A TEXT FROM ME!” It shouted in Meenah’s voice from across the room. We I opened it up, he signature Fuchsia text lit up the screen.

_yo you know whats up with insufferable he aint talkin to porrim and seas getting reel fuckin worried_

_i’d rather not talk about it._

A few seconds later she replied.

_what the shell did you do_

_i told you that i’d rather not talk about it._

_fine then i ll fish-t shell porrim that it was shore fault then shea ll bug you_

_that’s fine vwith me. i’m not going to go into vwhat happened._

Meenah didn’t reply to that one.

Did she say that he wasn’t talking? Not just not talking, but not talking to Porrim? He always talks to Porrim. I hoped he was just away from his phone and computer or something. I hoped I didn’t traumatize him, if I was the cause of why, for once, he was being silent.

I considered texting him to see what was up, but it seemed too risky. I held my phone until it went off again.

I was hoping to hear the long text tone Kankri had set for himself, but instead I got “BANGARANG! You got a text message.”

_hey dude…could you tell me what the b1ology homework 1s…_

_couldn’t you ask your boyfriend horuss instead of me?_

_he 1sn’t 1n b1o…he takes phys1cs or some sh*t…_

_right. fine. hold on a second. let me find it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the fish puns. I am terrible with them.


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed home on Tuesday because I really just didn’t want to be seen or have to face Kankri in school. I was in almost every one of his classes, except he took Calc II and I took Trig. He also took Chemistry and I took Biology. In the classes we did have together, we sat next to each other, and I don’t really think I could’ve dealt with that well.

Wednesday, I stayed home again, pretty much for the same reason, but Eridan was sick, too. So, I had something to say to whoever asked me where I was. Which was everyone within a one minute range. It pretty much went like this:

Phone: YO! YOU GOT A TEXT FROM ME!

Meenah’s text: _where the shell were you today_

My Reply: _eri vwas sick. i just stayed home vwith him._

Phone: TEEEEXXXXTT MMEEEAASSSAGGEE!!!!!!

Meulin’s text: _\\(=^..^)/ < CRONUS! ARE MEW OKAY???_

My Reply: _yeah. just had to stay home vwith eri. he’s not feeling too hot._

Phone: I would answer your phone if I were you.

Porrim’s text: _I can get yo+u caught up o+n scho+o+l wo+rk. Where were yo+u?_

My Reply: _eridan vwas sick._

My Phone: Hay, it appears that you received a text from me.

Eridan: CRO, SHUT YOUR DAMN PHONE UP!

Me: I can’t help that I am more popular than you.

Repeat.

It was actually one of the most annoying experiences of my life, though I did like the attention. Excessive texts were just annoying. The only people who didn’t contact me were Mituna, because he was in the hospital (dude got hit by a car), Kurloz to no surprised because that dude _hates_ me, and Kankri.

The last one didn’t and did surprise me. I really didn’t expect him to even look at me after what I did. How could I? But there was still something that made me think he would at least ask if I was okay. I mean, he was my best friend, I at least expected him to be worried about me.

Maybe he was and I just didn’t know because he didn’t contact me. He probably didn’t want to risk bringing up the subject on Monday afternoon or just hated me now and didn’t care. While it most likely wasn’t the latter of the options, my mind kept diverting to that one.

Again, I stayed home on Thursday. I invited Eridan to stay home with me, but he told me he’d rather go to school than stay home with me. Then I told him we could go see a movie he’d been wanting to see or something. He said that he’d already seen it and to fuck off.

I really only invited him to stay home so I wouldn’t be alone, but that failed. I also didn’t want him to hate me. I don’t know why he hated me, but he did. It isn’t fun to want to be friendly with your brother, but have him not want to even look at you. I mean, Karkat didn’t like Kankri all that much, but periodically they did things together, as a family. I would never be able to do that with Eri.

I fell asleep dreaming about doing things as a family with Eridan and going to the movies with Kankri. I only woke up when the door slammed, and someone ran through the house. I knew it was Eridan because his little scarf was strewn sloppily over the coat rack by the door.

“Hey, Eri? You okay?” I was going to open the door, but he looked it.

“Go away.” The sound was muffled, like he was covering his face.

“Eridan, what happened?” I got the door open with the key above the door that was just low enough for me to reach, but not him. As soon as the door creaked open into his dark room a pillow flew over my head.

“What did I fuckin tell you?! Go the fuck away!!!!” Another pillow actually hit my face. I knew not to pry harder than that, so I closed the door and went back to my room. And just my luck, my phone was going off.

“If you feel like texting, I have sent you a message.” Aranea’s voice made its way out of the phone. _Again_ I thought to myself as I check the message.

_I saw your 8rother at school today and he told me you at home, ill. Is this the truth? Are you in fact sick?_

_no. i just needed to stay home today. (and yesterday. and the day before that.)_

_Is everything alright?_

_no. yes. maybe. i don’t knowv._

_Do you mind if I come over then?_

_yeah, that’d be fine._

_Okay. I will 8e there in a few minutes._

Great. The next thing I needed was to talk to Aranea. I should’ve just told her I was actually sick or at least told her that I didn’t want any company. But both would be lies. And there is no use lying to Aranea. She can see right through you when you lie, even if you are separated by a phone screen.

“Cronus! There’s a girl at our door who says she’s here to see you! Frankly I am surprised.” Eridan yelled to me a few minutes later. I rolled my eyes because he knew Aranea well. She and Kankri were the two who were over at our house the most.

“Invite her in then!” I said back. When I walked out there, Aranea was on our couch, blue dress, blonde hair, white glasses and all.

“Finally.” Eri whined when I came out. “I’ve had to entertain her for the last minute.”

“Oh get over it and go back to whatever you were doing.”

He left and I sat down on the sofa across from her.

“Would you like a drink?” I offered. “We have Coke, Tea, Water.”

“Water is fine.” She said and I got up to get her a glass.

“You know that people are worried about you.” She said when I returned.

“Really? Like who?” I didn’t expect anyone to actually be genuinely worried. Sure, people ask if you are okay, but no one means it.

“Me for one.” I placed the cup on the coffee table and sat back down in my place on the couch. “And…”

“And?”

“And Kankri.” That truly shocked me. So, Kan was talking to Aranea. It made sense in my mind. They always got along so well.

“How do you know?” I asked, skeptical.

“He told me. He told me that he was worried sick about you, because whenever you are sick and can’t make it to a tutor session you always tell him, but for the past week you haven’t talked to him once.” She looked at me concerned and I looked at her confused. Why would Kankri even care if I missed a few tutor sessions? She continued when I didn’t speak. “He said that no one has told him anything about where you were or why you were absent and he thought you weren’t talking to anyone.

“I told him that you were at home and had told me. I said he could come see you, that I was going and he could come, but he declined and left without another word.” She paused again and said. “I know how you feel about him Cronus.” I wasn’t shocked. She could figure out anything like that and even if she didn’t figure it out, I knew Meenah would tell her. “And I know that you don’t want to see him worry himself to death because you aren’t coming to school or talking to him. So, I came over here to ask if you would come to school tomorrow. If not for yourself and if not for him, then for me. Please.”

I thought on it for a second. “Yeah, okay. I promise I’ll be at school tomorrow. Don’t worry.” I smiled.

“Oh. Thank you.” She said before giving me a big hug. “Thanks, even if you aren’t doing this me.” Then we watched a movie and she left and I went to bed early so I wouldn’t be too tired because I intended on going to school tomorrow. I promised Aranea.


	4. Chapter 4

School was…how should I put it? Terrible. Terrible sounds like a good word to describe it. It just sucked in all aspects. Mental, physical, social, academic, etc. It all just flat out sucked.

The first thing that went wrong was having to drop Eridan off at Porrim’s house so he could get on the bus with Kanaya. I also had to pick up Porrim in my ’98 Gold Jeep Grand Cherokee.

(We all went to the private school that was more like a run of the mill public school that cost money. There were also more grade levels in one school. It went from 3rd Grade to 12th Grade. The stupid thing was that the different grade levels had to arrive and leave at different times. 3rd through 5th Graders had to arrive at 9:15 and leave at 4:15. 6th through 8th had to be there at 8:15 and go home at 3:15. And, lastly, 9th through 12th Grader Students had to be there at 7:15 and went home at 2:15. So, I had to drop Eri off so he didn’t arrive too early and he rode the bus with Kanaya and Karkat.)

The reason picking Porrim up was terrible was because she started asking all the questions like “What happened to Kankri?” and “Where were you?” and stuff and I really just didn’t feel like answering them, but I knew there were more to come. She also got to pick the music because I couldn’t mess with the radio controls due to paying attention to not getting in a wreck and killing us both. Let’s just say she doesn’t have the best music choice, in my opinion.

When we arrived we split off and I did my best to make it to gym class (my first class on Fridays) without be bombarded by questions. I changed into the gym uniform in the bathroom like always, so I wouldn’t have to change in front of everyone and ran to the gym. Usually I go and talk to Kankri or Rufioh or Horuss, but instead I just stood in the corner and did my best to avoid contact with people. I promised Aranea that I would go to school, not that I would talk to anyone.

Of course, though, Rufioh walked up with Horuss anyway and I was stuck having to talk to them about…I really don’t remember what it was about. Something to do with flying no doubt, but I wasn’t really paying attention. Instead, I looked around for Kankri, trying to make sure he didn’t see me. Strangely enough though, I didn’t see him. _Maybe he found out I was going and didn’t come to school._ I thought, but that didn’t sound like him. That boy came to school when he had the flu. I figured he must’ve just been late.

The shriek of a whistle blew and we all circled around the gym teacher. He said we’d be running two miles today. No complaining. And that’s what we did, except there was some complaining. I finished sixth. I wasn’t very strong, but I was fairly fast. Horuss was twelfth and Rufioh was first.

My next class was Biology. I tried to avoid walking with Rufioh like usual and I think he could tell that I didn’t want to be around anyone for so he walked Horuss to class before settling next to me. We avoided awkward conversation because there was a text I most likely failed. Then I had Trig and instead was handed back a failed test I would have to make up Monday afternoon and three days of Make-Up-Work due by the end of the day. Have I mentioned that my Trig teacher hates me?

I left that class for lunch. Normally, I would’ve sat with Kankri, Porrim, Aranea, Meenah and Rufioh (Horuss sat with Meulin most of the time, but sometimes found his way next to Rufioh.) and I did sit down with them for a little. When I walked over to the table, Aranea gave me a smile. I sat next to her. I didn’t talk; instead I just tried to enjoy my tuna-salad sandwich without Meenah screaming questions at me. I really only looked up from my food once, and when I did, I saw Kankri walking over to the table.

Immediately, I stood and stalked off with my food and stuff to the janitors closet by my locker, my favorite hid-out when I ditched classes.There, I finished my lunch in piece, before having to leave for another class.

English and US History seemed to both last for three hours instead of 60 minutes while the teacher droned on about…the importance of literacy and the other one about how the Union won the Civil War, but it was no true victory, blah blah blah. It was all stuff I had learned in 8th grade. Kankri sat up front during both of those classes and I sat as for in the back as possible. Really they were just boring classes.

The last class of the day was Strings. (I play violin for that class. Apparently I am a musically prodigy and that is why I and first violin and Porrim isn’t. Kankri plays the cello. He is pretty good, if you ask me.) I sat pretty far away from Kankri there, but today was when we presented the separate pieces we’d been learning on our own as homework, so, when my name was called, I would have to go in front of the class and play _Heinrich Wilhelm Ernst's Grand Caprice_.

The music teacher called in alphabetical order by last name so of course, I was first.

“Cronus Ampora!” She shouted so the whole room could hear. I got up, closed my eyes and began playing. Apparently, I performed “magnificent and flawlessly” to quote the music teacher, which is stupid because I only every practiced my stupid instrument on the weekends.  We didn’t get to M or V before the bell rang, so Porrim and Kankri didn’t have a chance to perform.

I was so glad it was the end of the day, I could get Porrim, get in the car and go home. Then it would be the weekend and no one would bother me and I could relax and spend some time alone. Standing by my car, I scanned the crowd for Porrim impatiently. I was about to text her when there was a tap on my shoulder.

“Porrim, there you-.” I started to say as I turned around to greet her, but the sight I was greeted with was not the tanned, tattooed and pierced girl with emerald green eyes who was taller than me; it was a white haired boy with glowing red eyes who was about two inches shorter than me.


	5. Chapter 5

“Um, hello, Cronus.” Kankri said. I stared at him wide-eyed and shocked. He was talking to me??? That was not something I wanted. I looked around for a saving grace. Porrim or Aranea or Rufioh or even Meenah. Anyone to come help me get out of this situation, but I saw no one. So, I looked back to him.

“Hey, Kan.” I said nervously. It was so awkward, for me, at least.

“You did very well playing your violin today. Was that _Heinrich Wilhelm Ernst's Grand Caprice_?” He clutched his books close to his sweater and didn’t look at my face. While his head was turned toward me, his eyes looked off somewhere to my right.

“Uh, thanks and yeah it was.” I glanced to my left and saw Porrim a little ways away, speaking with Latula Pyrope. When they were done talking, Latula rode off on her skateboard (to go see Mituna in the hospital no doubt) and Porrim started making her way through the quickly thinning crowd to my car. “Kankri, did you, um, need to tell me something? Because I am going to have to leave in about…” I glanced over to see how far away she was “…say 40 seconds.”

“Oh, um, well I wanted to say that, I can’t tutor you after school today. I have to take Karkat to the doctors. I can, though, meet up to help you after his appointment, if that is okay.” Of course. Just like Kankri to care about school stuff more than the fact that I am feeling slightly (using his word) “triggered” by being in his presence with what happened on Monday and have not at least brought up the subject to defuse some of the tension.

“Kan, I don’t feel like doing tutoring today.” He rubbed the back of my neck and just sort of looked at him.

“Very well.” I sighed in relief a little too soon. “But. I still need to talk to you in person. So, when would be a suitable time for you?” I swore under my breath.

“You can come over to my place at like… six. If, you know, that works for you.” Eridan was going on a date tonight, so he wouldn’t be around if things got awkward.

“Six sounds like an appropriate hour. I will be there.” He turned and walked away just as Porrim made it to the car.

“What took you so long?” I practically screamed at her. “I really could’ve used someone else there.”

“You are the first person he has talked to in three days aside from teachers and his brother. I wanted to see how that played out.” She smiled and got in the car. ‘Now get in so I can get home before Kanaya to help her get ready for her date tonight.”

I drove Porrim home and when I got home, I layed in the quiet of my room until I eventually fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 5:55 when I woke up. Eridan had already left (he didn’t bother leaving a note) and I had five minutes to get dress before Kankri arrived. At exactly Six, the doorbell rang. Nobody ever used the doorbell, but him. I invited him in and we sat on the couch.

“Do you want a drink? Water? Tea? Soda?” I offered.

“Water would be nice.” He replied. It was basically the same routine I had gone through when Aranea came over to beg for me to come to school that day except for he didn’t start talking when I returned to the room.

I sat on the couch across him and put his water down near him on the table and we sat in silence for about 1 minute and a half which felt like two hours.

“There was something you wanted to tell me?” Finally, I broke the silence. He seemed to jerk out of his thoughts and into reality. He looked off to the right of me gain, instead of at me.

“Ah, yes, there was. Is. I wanted to talk to you about what happened on Monday.” I saw it coming. Nodding a little, I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue, but he didn’t. I began speaking quickly and the words spilled out without me even knowing what I was saying completely.

“Kankri I am sorry for what I did. I disrespected your boundaries and wishes and I didn’t even act first. I deserved to be slapped and I don’t deserve your friendship anymore and if you never want to talk to me again that is okay. And-.”

“Stop.” He cut me off. “First, I accept your apology. Second, you did not deserve to be slapped. No one ever deserves to be struck under any circumstances and for that I apologize fully. I am sorry for hitting you. Third, you do deserve my friendship. I am still your friend, Cronus, and I do still want to talk to you. Fourth, you did disrespect my boundaries, but I am willing to forgive you on the grounds that you won’t do that again without my permission.”

“Of course. Never again without-. Wait, wait, wait. Did you say never again ‘without your permission’?”

“Indeed.” He looked down at his lap.

“What does that mean?” I was happily confused.  A blush spread across Kankri’s face; it made him look really adorable.

“It means that, considering that kissing me Monday afternoon was a confession of affection toward me, I would like to also confess my feelings toward you in a non-friend way.” He lowered his head into his sweater a little.

“Are, are you saying that you feel the same way?” There may have been a little too much optimism in my voice, but I didn’t care.

“I am saying that your feelings toward me are requited, yes. And suggesting the possibility that we ‘go out’.” That was possibly the most adorable thing ever. I always thought I would be asking out Kankri, instead, he was asking me.

“You’re asking if I want to be your boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Well, of course I do!” I sort of shouted and then went to hug him, but stopped; I didn’t want to ruin the moment by making him upset that I touched him without his consent. (Yeah, I know it is just a hug, but this is Kankri we are talking about here. He does like you to touch his hand without asking.)

“It’s okay.” He said quietly and I wrapped him in a huge hug. “Okay. That’s enough.” He eventually said. Letting go I smiled at him.

I felt like the luckiest man in the world. Kankri Vantas was my boyfriend. I was so happy I could’ve cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Happy ending. Thanks for reading!


End file.
